


A Picture Is Worth A Thousand Words - An Interlude

by Neroli66



Series: Picture verse [2]
Category: Actor RPF, Kane (Band), Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-07
Updated: 2008-05-07
Packaged: 2019-09-15 11:36:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16932546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neroli66/pseuds/Neroli66
Summary: I am no good at summeries, especially for fic this old and I really only care about archiving, but more of the live pictures of Steve verse.





	A Picture Is Worth A Thousand Words - An Interlude

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Now this one? Totally [](https://nyaubaby.livejournal.com/profile)[**nyaubaby**](https://nyaubaby.livejournal.com/) 's fault, with a strong dash of [](https://caarirose.livejournal.com/profile)[**caarirose**](https://caarirose.livejournal.com/). They got me all _thinky_ and wondering and tossed tequila at Chris..well, [](https://nyaubaby.livejournal.com/profile)[](https://nyaubaby.livejournal.com/)**nyaubaby** did. Cari just wrote that Elisabethtown fic where Steve has no ass that keeps cropping up...LOL  
> And yes, sad to say, there is most likely going to be at least one more part. Hopefully not till tomorrow though...this girl needs some sleep. Not beta'd, but the typo's in the email are well...intentional?  
> ETA: [Jared's email response to Chris](http://nyaubaby.livejournal.com/59512.html?thread=3797880#t3797880)..curtesy of [](https://nyaubaby.livejournal.com/profile)[](https://nyaubaby.livejournal.com/)**nyaubaby**...BWHAHAHA! He really is evil!

> FUCK YOU PADALECKI!
> 
> Just because you can't face your own goddamned, pansy assed FEELINGS for Jen don't mean you gotta be poking your long assed polish nose into MINE!
> 
> No, not my feelings for Jen you pervert, YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!
> 
> Just, FUCK YOU!
> 
> Goddamnit, I did NOT need to see those fucking pictues. Like it ain't bad enough Steve's off doing his own goddamned thing when he should be HERE, with me...oh, fuck it, just...nevermind.

Jared sat back from the monitor in shock. Dude, even in email pissed off Christian was a scary thing! Who knew?

Obviously he'd hit a nerve, or three.

Which _was_ sort of the point.

Although if Chris thought he couldn't deal with his own god damned, pansy ass feelings for Jen, maybe the two of them were being more discreet than he'd realized.

Hell, even _Steve_ knew Jen and him were together. Totally had nothing to do with him walking in on them making out on the couch.

Although Jared had been a little shocked at the random 'Why would Chris check out my ass' that popped out of Steve's mouth once Jensen had managed to pry his lips away from Jared's long enough for them to look guilty.

Which reminded him, he totally needed to pick up more of that cherry lip gloss.

Anyhow, so it had got him wondering. Had Chris been checking out Steve's ass? And why?

And he couldn't get the memory of that uncertain look on Steve's face when he'd turned around, hitched up his shirt and asked, 'Do I really have no ass?'

So when he'd come across that link-even though it had been a while-Jared being well, Jared, he'd shot off an email to Chris just to see what would happen.

One of these days he'd learn to think first and poke at rattlesnakes later.

Thankfully, today was not that day. It's gonna be real interesting to see what Steve thinks of this, thank god for forward.


End file.
